comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander Parker (Clone) (Earth-81648)
Alexander Parker is a clone of Richard and Mary Parker's deceased son, whose DNA was infused with that of a scorpion. History "Your parents popped out a dead twin, and what do they do? They clone it. But they don't stop at that, they decide to combine the DNA with that of a Scorpion. They made a monster. That's what I thought, until I realised they were the monsters! That's why they died...that's what monsters deserve!" - Alex Parker Cloned in a Lab After their son, Alexander, died, Richard and Mary Parker took a blood sample for their research. They believed that by fusing human and scorpion DNA, they'd create the ultimate super soldier. Along with Curtis Connors, and a number of others, they succeeded in creating a human-scorpion hybrid. They named it Alexander Parker after the source of it's DNA sample, and nurtured it in the lab. However, after a month, it began to become less human, and more scorpion. "He may be a monster, but he's still our son. And family never leave each other. So Mr Osborn, you can forget cancelling this project." - Richard Parker A Scorpion of Their Own Despite it's incredibly hideous appearance, Richard and Mary took care of it as if it were there own. Even though it lived in the underground labs, they visited it a lot, and it began to care for them as well. When Alex was 5, they decided to introduce him to his "brother", Peter Parker. The two of them got along, and became really good friends, as Peter was a very accepting child and didn't care about Alex's appearance. Down Drop the Parents After spending some time with Peter, Alex began to realise that he was a monster. He became depressed, and eventually went insane. Beginning a rampage, he was confronted by Richard, Mary and Adrian Toomes, the three heads of the project. Reverting to his primal instincts, he attacked them, and stung Mary with his tail. While Richard cradled his wife, he was slaughtered by Alex. Adrian managed to survive the slight scratch received in the fight, and helped the OsCorp S.W.A.T team detain the semi-clone. Years in Denial "I was literally in Denial. But what you don't understand...dear...brother...is that I learnt from my mistakes. You can't randomly kill people, you have to be smart. You have to plan. Even if it means the rest of your life fails." - Alex Parker The OsCorp-funded prison, Denial, would be the location of Alex's imprisonment. In the lower levels, over three hundred metres underground, he was locked inside an incredibly powerful cell made of an Adamantium-Vibranium alloy. Even Alex's powerful tail couldn't even scratch the walls, and the only hole in the room was a slot for meals to be given to him, that was far too small for his tail to fit through. He spent a number of years here, starting from the age of 6. More than half his life in a two-metre by two-metre cell caused him to become even more deranged. This build up of stress, anger, hunger and survival instinct eventually exploded and he managed to break free of his prison, completely destroying his cell, and most of the prison with it. Hunting Down the Brother Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Villains of Earth-81648 Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Clones Category:Animal Traits Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Venomous Category:Single Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Super Agility Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Senses Category:Cross Species Experiments Category:LGBT Characters Category:Cannibals Category:Alternate Form Category:Earth-81648 Category:Inspired by Marvel